warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Curlfeather
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Curlkit |warrior=Curlfeather |queen=Curlfeather |mother=Duskfur |brother=Podlight |daughters=Frostkit, Mistkit |son=Graykit |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Mistystar's Omen, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Curlfeather is a pale brown she-cat. Curlfeather is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Duskfur as Curlkit alongside her brother, Podlight, after a drought plagued RiverClan. After earning her warrior name, Curlfeather fell ill to a sickness that Willowshine struggled to heal. She gave birth to her kits, Frostkit, Mistkit and Graykit. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire :Curlfeather is one of the cats within hearing range of Willowshine when she thinks about how she wants to tell Mothwing of her vision. She pads alongside the stream and interrupts Willowshine, who is in the middle of telling her mentor about the fight between Owlnose and Jayclaw instead, by turning and vomiting into the water. Curlfeather drinks a little from the stream afterwards before she walks over to the medicine cats with her tail drooping. They note that her fur smells sour from the vomit. :She apologises to them and explains that she'd tried to ignore her aching belly, but began vomiting uncontrollably, and Reedwhisker had ordered her to leave the patrol to see them. Mothwing reassures the warrior, saying they could make a nest for her beside Havenpelt. Willowshine returns with some watermint for her Clanmate as Curlfeather gets into the nest with a groan of pain, and eats the leaves she's been given. :The next day, Willowshine worries about how little watermint is left, thinking about while Havenpelt had recovered enough to go back to the warriors' den, both Softpaw and Curlfeather were still sick, and Mosspelt was even worse than before. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : At a Gathering, Mistystar mentions that she has given birth to three healthy kits. The Silent Thaw : In The ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :Curlkit is the daughter of the RiverClan queen, Duskfur, and sister to Podkit. She is first mentioned, though not by name, by her mother, when Mistyfoot announces that RiverClan's elderly leader, Leopardstar, had died during the night of an illness that Mothwing and Willowshine could not treat. Duskfur draws her kits closer to her and says she had hoped that Leopardstar would live to make her kits apprentices. :Later, when Mistyfoot returns to the camp after Dapplenose and Pouncetail show her where they think will be an excellent spot to bury the deceased leader, Grasspelt's hunting patrol had returned with two minnows, and Duskfur tells Mistyfoot to have them, because her kits, mentioned again not by name, can eat later. She is again namelessly mentioned when Mallownose's patrol returns with only tiny minnows, and Mistystar asks if that was all they had, because that would not be able to feed Curlkit, Podkit and Duskfur let alone the whole Clan. :Curlkit and Podkit are seen playing with each other, Podkit is dragging a twig that he says is a fish toward the nursery to feed the whole Clan, and when he asks if Mistystar really means what she says when she tells Duskfur is he can catch a fish that size, they should make him a warrior soon, Curlkit calls him a minnow-brain, and Duskfur tells her that she shouldn't be rude to her brother. Duskfur tells Mistystar how she is concerned for her own and other queen's kit's safety, after she found Curlkit belly-deep in mud the day before, and suggests that they build a barrier around the stream so that the kits stay safe. :She is last seen when Robinwing brings in a rat he caught, and Curlkit asks if it is a rat, and that she's never eat that, and Duskfur says she should go hungry then, because now is not the time to be fussy about food. Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Duskfur: Brother: :Podlight: Son: :Graykit: Daughters: :Frostkit: :Mistkit: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Ringelfederfi:Curlfeatherru:Завитокfr:Curlfeather Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Queens Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters